


Let's sing till New Year's arrives

by EmptyWires



Series: College AU [2]
Category: Elsword (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, And they were roomates!, M/M, Multi, Pre-Collegue AU, dorks being dorks, the three of them are chaotic change my mind, you can called High School AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-28
Updated: 2020-12-28
Packaged: 2021-03-10 17:07:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,277
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28380672
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EmptyWires/pseuds/EmptyWires
Summary: Hewo! I was late for Christmas (i had halve of the work done but I couldn't finish it on time) so today I started a new one and in one sitting I finished (thanks Gods of inspiration).It's 2:00 am right were I live and I'm glad my parents haven't come down to to yell at me for staying awake at this hour (well it's normal for me but it one of those times were you feel bold and leave the light on without care o3o;; )Anyway, Merry (late) Christmas and Happy (early) New Year, hope next year is better for all of us and you can be happier.Thank you so much for reading and take care ^^PS: the songs are:*Take on me - A-ha* Bad romance - Lady Gaga*Jingle bell rock - Bobby Helms*Crazy - Gnarls Barkley*Love me Again - John Newman
Relationships: Add/Add/Add, Addcest - Relationship, Edward "Add" Grenore/Edward "Add" Grenore, Lunatic Psyker/Mastermind/Diabolic Esper, TriAdd
Series: College AU [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1685089
Kudos: 1





	Let's sing till New Year's arrives

“Alright, we got one hour and a half to go. Now what?” Mastermind glared at his partners.

For some reason his partners thought it was a good idea to stay awake to celebrate new year’s eve – or maybe they were used to celebrate it that way –, he couldn’t care less; he had never celebrated new year’s eve and he wasn’t interested about it.

But here he was, sitting at their kitchen table, wearing the most casual outfit he could give his partners the pleasure to watch when knew there was no other reason for that other than going along with his partner’s shenanigans and he wanted nothing but to go to sleep and enjoy the comfort of his pajamas.

“Oh come on Masi, we just finished out take out. The night is still young and midnight is not the limit.” Lusa winked at him. He was wearing the type of clothes you would expect someone to wear for going to a concert; a leather jacket, a purple t-shirt, black jeans with a chain on a side for the aesthetic, and black high-top shoes. When he got close to Mastermind to grab his plate and put it on the sink it was when he noticed he even put on cologne.

There was no reason for him to dress like that but he wasn’t complaining. Somehow it stirred his pride that Psyker dressed like that just for spending the night with him and Esper.

“Do you want to resume where he left before the delivery guy interrupted us?” Esper wiggled his eyebrows at him. He was wearing a grey hoodie with cat ears, blue jeans, and some sneakers. It wasn’t anything special but seen Esper in something besides his sweatpants was very rare.

It reassured him about his own clothes to be honest, he was just wearing a brown coat, a light blue turtleneck sweater, jeans, and his formal brown shoes he wears to school. It was clear who was the “extra” of the three of them but he didn’t have the guts to make fun of him when he knew Psyker has the best at making him flustered within seconds. He wasn’t going to tempt his luck.

“Hell no, I called it quits even before the delivery guy arrived. Seriously, you two are a pain in the ass when you work together.” Mastermind crossed his arms and stick out his tongue at Esper.

“Oh? It seems you can only stand drawing twenty-eight cards. Heh, that’s weak.” Esper teased, his other roommate laughed as he took his seat next to them.

“Come on, Masi; We made Esper draw thirty cards in one round and he said nothing. You are only mad that your strategy backfired to you when you used your draw ten card.” Lusa patted the back of the long-haired male. They were playing Uno as they waited for their take out, Mastermind thought he was going to win and used the draw cards without expecting his partners to have draw cards as well. Oh, how he cursed himself for making the “custom card” a “draw ten” card, in what was he thinking?

“Anyway, I’m not playing Uno again. At least not the rest of this year.” He huffed. “So you better come with something better to do or I’m going to sleep right now.”

Esper rolled his eyes. He understood that the whole new year’s celebration was something new for the long-haired male. They have been living together since last summer since they had plans to attend the same university and they wanted to see if they could stand it. So far they have survived living together – of course, there were fights when someone ended the groceries of the other or almost burned down the house with their projects or trying to cook French fries –, but they have found they like living together. Just three happy dorks that loved each other.

But still, Mastermind wasn’t putting his part to make the evening more entertaining and it was becoming a hassle to him and Lusa to keep it that way. He was the one who suggested playing Uno to avoid his partner going to sleep and it worked for some hours but now his mind was blank. He couldn’t think of another idea that Masi would be willing to do without making his sassy remarks.

Lusa hummed and tapped his fingers on the table as he leaned his head on his other hand. After a couple of taps, Esper realized he was humming a song he knew but couldn’t remember the name so he started humming as well to try and remember it.

Mastermind raised a brow at them. He was sure his partners were up to something but he let It slide.

It wasn’t till they reached the chorus that Esper remember it and snapped his fingers.

“Take on me!” the short hared male exclaimed. The berserker nodded and stopped his tapping.

“What?” Masi tilted his head. Both of them saw him with a shocked look.

“Take on me by A-ha! Oh come on, you must know this song, Masi. Don’t lie to me.” Psyker explained but the long-haired male looked more confused now.

“Kay, let me handle this.” That was what Esper said before rushing to their room. He came back with Lusa’s Bluetooth speaker and his phone. “Please tell me you charged it last time.”

The speaker beeped to live and Esper typed something on his phone. After a couple of seconds, an upbeat song began. Both Esper and Lusa moved their heads to the rhythm of the song, Lusa even started snapping his fingers.

Mastermind could only blink at them. The tune was familiar but nothing came to his mind.

When the singer started singing Lusa sang too.

_“We're talking away…~”_

Esper joined him as well on the next part.

_“I don't know what I'm to say, I'll say it anyway… ~”_

The two of them continued singing till…

_“I'll be coming for your love, okay?”_ Esper pointed a finger to Mastermind and stood up from his seat.

_“Take on me… ~”_ Lusa stood up, clutched at his t-shirt and stretched his other hand as he sang, all without averting his eyes from his still sitting partner. Esper sang the background voice this time.

_“Take me on… ~_ ” The brawler kneeled in one knee as he reached for Masi.

_“I'll be gone, In a day or two. ~_ ” Esper leaned over the table and sang the long part. Psyker busted laughing and so did him.

“You two are crazy.” Mastermind huffed. He had heard that song before but he never paid attention to it till now. Now he felt like a fool for not knowing the name when the lyrics were so obvious.

“Put another one!” The roommate on the floor ordered his partner over the table. Esper obliged without a second thought and scrolled down on his phone.

The previous song got replaced, Psyker gasped and Esper started signing as soon as it started.

_“Oh-oh-oh-oh-oh, oh-oh-oh-oh, oh-oh-oh, Caught in a bad romance… ~”_

Mastermind shook his head and covered it with one hand. Psyker stood from the floor and leaned with his elbows next to his partner to keep singing.

_“Ra-ra-ah-ah-ah, Roma, Roma-ma, Gaga, Ooh la-la, Want your bad romance. ~”_

“Can you both leave the table alone? It can’t take your weight and is the only one we have for fucks sake.” Mastermind grimaced.

“Come on Masi, you know this song! Sing with us.” Esper purred.

It was true that the long-haired male knew the lyrics but there was no way he was going to sing something like that.

“Not even in your dreams, Es.” He stood from his seat and made his way to the refrigerator.

“Well, if you are not going to sing then what do you want us to sing?” The brawler walked in his direction.

Mastermind grabbed a bottle of water. “Dunno, play something festive.” He shrugged his shoulders and took a sip of his drink.

“Festive you say?” Esper smiled. Something about that smile made Mastermind think twice about what he just said.

“That’s what I said didn’t I?”

The smiling roommate beamed at him. He took out his phone and quickly typed something on it.

After a few seconds, the tune of a guitar started and Lusa made a squeaking noise. He rushed to the living room and waited for the singer to start.

_“Jingle bell, jingle bell, jingle bell rock… ~”_ He made a catwalk to the kitchen; one foot before the other and switching the hand that was before as he took each step.

_“Jingle bells swing and jingle bells ring… ~”_ He stopped his walking, stretched his right arm above him, moving his hips with every wave of his hands and briefly lowering them at the end of the sentence.

_“Snowin' and blowin' up bushels of fun…~”_ He stretched his arms above him in synch with the music and abruptly slammed his hands on his tights to make a clapping sound.

Esper busted laughing at him. Mastermind remembered that dance from that movie they once saw that was passing on the TV.

_“Now the jingle hop has begun. ~”_ Lusa moved his hips before busting laughing along with Esper.

“That’s not what I had in mind when I told you to put festive music.”

“But you liked it, right?” The brawler blew a kiss to him, Esper laughed again.

“Suit yourself.” Mastermind waved his hand and averted gave from his roommates. Situations like these reminded him why he had to be careful with his words around these two.

Esper leave his spot over the table and gave his phone to Masi. “Put on a song, we want to hear you sing.”

He sighed, he knew his partners were more persistent than him so he grabbed the phone. He scrolled up to type on the search bar but then a song picked his attention.

He knew the lyrics of this song.

Without thinking so much he pressed the play button, left the phone over a counter, and waited for it to start.

The funky beat of the song made Esper’s jaw drop as he recognized it.

_“I remember when, I remember, I remember when I lost my mind…~”_ Mastermind sang perfectly, no missing a note neither stuttering.

_“There was something so pleasant about that place...~”_

Not even Lusa was ready for him picking that song.

_“Even your emotions have an echo in so much space…”_ He made a gesture with his hand, adding more spice to his performance. With his singing, he left speechless his roommates. He enjoyed the expressions they were making at him.

_“And when you're out there without care, Yeah, I was out of touch…~”_ He continued his performance, using the water bottle as a microphone.

It wasn’t till the chorus that the short-haired male sang with him.

_“Does that make me crazy? ~”_ They sang repeatedly.

Psyker stood silent. Something in his eyes told them he knew the lyrics but he was waiting for the exact moment.

When the next chorus came he joined them.

_“I think you're crazy…~”_ The room was filled with three melodic voices; none of them sounded the same but that added the perfect harmony.

They sang the whole song. Masi noticed some song suggestions pop up in Esper’s phone and one of them caught his fancy. He tapped it and brushed his bangs out of his face.

“Wow, I didn’t know you had that taste in music.” Esper beamed.

“Oh? Well, get ready for the next one.” Mastermind smiled at them and took a sip of his bottle.

Both of his roommate’s tilted their heads as they waited for the song to start.

_“Know I've done wrong, left your heart torn, is that what devils do? ~”_ Again, he left them speechless and started his performance.

In the back of his mind, he felt exposed for showing his guilty-pleasure songs and showing them a side of him he only reveled to himself when he was taking a shower or cleaning and he knew he was alone in the department to put his songs and sang at the top of his lungs but right now he didn’t care, he was enjoying himself and the mood was perfect when his roommates were singing with him.

_“Took you so low, where only fools go, I shook the angel in you...~”_

His partners joined him instantly, no missing a beat and singing with him like if there was a price to win if they did so.

They continued like that; song after song they sang enjoying each other’s voices and company. They didn’t notice the time pass by till an Alarm interrupted the song they were singing and they were brought them back to reality.

“Hey, it’s midnight already!” Esper’s eyes showed the surprise he felt.

“You know what that means…” Lusa chuckled before grabbing partners to embrace them in a tight hug and kissing both of them on their foreheads. “Happy new year my beloveds, I hope you can keep standing me this year.”

Mastermind laughed. “Happy new year to you two. Let’s keep annoying our teachers this year as well.”

Esper leaned to leave a kiss on his partner’s cheeks. “Aw, happy new year you dorks. I love you and your melodic voices.”

The three of them laughed and kept hugging each other.

“So, shall we continue this song or we go to sleep?” The brawler asked the long-haired male.

“Just put play to the song and we'll see where it takes us.”

They sang all night long and even when the next day the three of them lost their voice neither of them regretted what they did.

**Author's Note:**

> Hewo! I was late for Christmas (i had halve of the work done but I couldn't finish it on time) so today I started a new one and in one sitting I finished (thanks Gods of inspiration).  
> It's 2:00 am right were I live and I'm glad my parents haven't come down to to yell at me for staying awake at this hour (well it's normal for me but it one of those times were you feel bold and leave the light on without care o3o;; )
> 
> Anyway, Merry (late) Christmas and Happy (early) New Year, hope next year is better for all of us and you can be happier.  
> Thank you so much for reading and take care ^^
> 
> PS: the songs are:  
> *Take on me - A-ha  
> * Bad romance - Lady Gaga  
> *Jingle bell rock - Bobby Helms  
> *Crazy - Gnarls Barkley  
> *Love me Again - John Newman


End file.
